


Laundry Day

by stardropdream (orphan_account)



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's laundry day and Kyou goes off to find Tohru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ August 7, 2009.

“Hey,” Kyou asked, sliding the door open and peering into the kitchen. Shigure looked up from where he was sitting at the table, newspaper propped up against a jug of milk. “Where is she?”  
  
“Tohru-kun?” Shigure asked without really asking, in that way he always phrases questions. With a knowing smile and a small quirk of one eyebrow, Shigure always presented as if he knew the answer and was merely asking questions to make the questioner uncomfortable.   
  
Kyou deadpanned at him. “Who else would I be talking about?”   
  
“Did anyone ever tell you it was rude to answer a question with a question?” Shigure asked with a laugh, once again not really asking and merely stating. Kyou rolled his eyes. Shigure turned the page in his newspaper. “Tohru-kun’s doing laundry, I believe.”   
  
Kyou nodded absently and wandered away from Shigure, who happily returned to his newspaper. The rat wasn’t up yet, so Kyou moved easily through the house towards the washers and where, if Tohru had finished a load of washing already, would be busy hanging clothing up on the wire strung from the house to one of the trees in Shigure’s yard. Sure enough, when he turned the corner and headed towards where Tohru did the laundry, the girl had a basket filled with multiple colors and hues of fabric, ready to hang and dry.  
  
The girl’s back was to him and she hummed sweetly to herself as deft fingers diligently worked at hanging up one of the rat’s sweaters. Pants and socks and sheets already flapped in the light morning breeze. Kyou paused to scratch at the back of his head before making his way towards her.  
  
“Hey,” he called out, not wishing to alarm her—she was ridiculously jumpy at times. As he made his way towards her, words already working to get loose, whatever he was about to say was abruptly forgotten when Tohru leaned down to pick up the next article of clothing, “HEY WHAT THE HELL—!”  
  
“E-eh!?” Tohru squeaked in surprise, jumping and whirling around. “Kyou-kun!”  
  
Kyou, face red and shaking, just worked his mouth a few times, attempting to speak but finding the words were failing him in the face of such mortification. Tohru tilted her head, looking momentarily concerned with Kyou’s behavior. In her hands, she held a pair of his underwear, nonchalantly as if she did it every day (and with even more mortification Kyou realized _that’s exactly how it was_ ).   
  
Blushing, but no longer screeching, Tohru felt it was safe enough to offer the boy a cheerful, “Good morning!”   
  
Smiling up at him, Kyou had to look away from Tohru, face igniting into a bright red blush.   
  
“W-what the hell are you doing, doing laundry so early in the morning,” he muttered and slapped a hand over his face so he wouldn’t have to watch Tohru hang up his underwear with the little fish on them.   
  
“I wanted to get a head start today,” Tohru said cheerfully, completely unaware of Kyou’s embarrassment, or the reason for it. She clipped the underwear on the line, right next to Yuki’s sweater. There, it flapped valiantly in the wind, as if waving to Kyou and mocking him.   
  
Kyou stared at them for a long moment. He told himself he could handle this.   
  
He lasted for thirty seconds.  
  
“NGHAAAARGH!” he shouted and stepped forward, ripping the underwear from the line and throwing them with all his strength. Tohru squeaked in surprise again, eyes wide, as the underwear went soaring through the air before landing into the bushes a few feet away.  
  
“K… Kyou-kun?” Tohru asked, still frozen to the spot, her face arching into a look of wide-eyed, perpetual surprise.   
  
“N-NOTHING!” Kyou shouted, answering Tohru’s question before she could ask it. “IT’S NOTHING!”   
  
He stalked away and made a point never to go visit Tohru when she did laundry again. (Or to start washing his own underwear.)


End file.
